halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade
The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade, more commonly known as the '''Spike Grenade, is a Jiralhanae (Brute) manufactured grenade. Introduction The Spike Grenade is believed to be the Covenant Loyalist counterpart to the Covenant Separatist Plasma Grenade. The Spike Grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, similar to the Plasma Grenade, but with a different trajectory. This weapon uses its spikes, to stick to the target and once attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. The Spike Grenade's initial explosion, is the least powerful of all the grenades in Halo 3, although the explosion is not meant to be lethal. The explosion is meant to scatter the spikes at deadly velocity; impaling enemies within range. activating a spike grenade.]] Aesthetics The Spike Grenade, is similar in look to the [[Wikipedia:Model 24|Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenade]] used by Germany during World War I and World War II, as well as by Imperial Japan in the latter, essentially an ovular head with a shaft protruding from its bottom; however, it derives its namesake from the notable spikes present on the grenade (four big curved spikes on top and twelve smaller ones around the shaft) as well as the shrapnel it expels. Operation Its utilization against Brutes is especially easy, primarily when the Catch Skull is active in Campaign. (This skull causes enemy A.I.s to throw more grenades. Also, allies and enemies drop two grenades when killed.) When the Brutes step forward to throw a grenade, once started they cannot stop their "throw sequence", and will be unable to dodge your grenades. .http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ilikethisgame]] Once thrown, the spike grenade stick itself on the first object it encounters via its spikes, whether the object be a wall, vehicle, personnel, or otherwise. Note they do not stick to energy doors, Bubble Shields, Deployable Cover, or Jackal Gauntlet Shields, (along with some Brute Chieftain armor) and will simply bounce off. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the Claymore Mine. It has a definite kill radius of 1 meter, or just about anything standing in the direct line of spikes fired from it, and a casualty radius of 4 meters. Because of its concentrated barrage of spikes it is less powerful than most grenades in some aspects. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters, making the spike grenade especially useful in CQB situations. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion. It is a great weapon to set up quick traps with, especially while being pursued. It can be tossed at a wall directly ahead, and then as you round a corner the blast will shoot out and kill whoever was following. The projected spikes can travel between 1 meter and 10 meters in the direction they were projected. The spike grenade will kill most opponents and vehicles when it sticks to them but an opponent can survive the barrage of spikes if he is far enough away. It has been observed that Spike Grenades are able to stick onto other grenades that have been thrown. This usually carries the two grenades in either direction, depending on which was thrown last. The combined explosion is obviously much greater and much more erratic, as well as much more fun to watch. Like other grenade types, players can only carry two of these types of grenades. This is to help with balance issues. Spike Grenades are related to the Spiker, as the Spiker shoots what seem to be similar spikes to that of the Spike Grenades spikes, and was developed by the Brutes. Tactics This weapon is very effective at stopping or slowing down an escaping or following opponent. Simply throw the grenade at a wall in front of the enemy. If the opponent isn't smart enough to stop they are essentialy mowed down by a hail of spikes. Use this in an enclosed area for deadly results. But be careful as it only takes a single spike to the head to kill you or seriously lower your shields. It can also be used against vehicles as it does more damage than the plasma and frag grenade, it can destroy any vehicle if stuck properly. Spike Grenades can also be thrown off course with a quick blow from a Gravity Hammer, sending the projectile in an alternate route. UNSC Remarks “The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” “It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” “Those things ain’t made to wound anyone – to make you use up time and resources treating casualties. They were designed to make you die screaming.” “It’s like a Shotgun that shoots flaming chainsaws at mike foxtrots – except you throw it.” Trivia *The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” Seven Seconds is another Bungie reference. *Many players seem to prefer Plasma Grenades over these due to their more destructive power. In addition, Spike Grenades are thrown differently than Plasma Grenades. *In length, a Spike Grenade is as long as a Spartan's upper body. *The Spike Grenades design (crude and primitive) exemplifies Brute society compared to that of the rest of the Covenant's. The spikes it emits when it explodes are similar to the Spiker. *Chronologically, this grenade was first seen on Harvest when Byrne was chased into the control room of Harvest's AI Mack. *The Halo 3 Official Guide incorrectly claims that Spike Grenades will stick to Bubble Shields and Jackal Shields. It does not do this. Instead, it rebounds much faster than thrown. *An eerily similar grenade is seen in the movie The Fifth Element; it only differs in color and destructive power. *If one looks closely one can see that there are spikes on the end of the grenade, where it "sticks" to walls or opponents. It is easy to see how these would allow the grenade to stick to flesh, but it is unknown how it sticks to harder substances such as walls, MJOLNIR armor, Brute power armor, etc. It is possible that the spikes contract inward as if to "grab" what they are stuck to. *During the pre-game announcements and Beta the Spike Grenade was be able to stick to shielding such as Jackal shields and Bubble shields. It no longer does this and simply bounces off harmlessly, sticking else where. *Although the whining sound was removed from the final version of the game, (it was supposed to make a whooping noise when thrown), and you can still hear the knife sound the grenade makes as it sticks into an opponent and the shrapnel as it flies through the air. *This grenade, shares the Stick It Medal/Grenade Stick with the Plasma Grenade. This is because it can attach itself to an enemy. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, Spike Grenades will stick to about any surface, living or otherwise. *Spike Grenades are the only type of grenades in Halo 3 that will stick to any other type of grenade if they collide mid air. * Some players avoid the Spike Grenade in multiplayer if they are trying to hide, due to its bright orange glow. *When sticking, the spike grenade will always have the top in contact with the object. *It will stick to certain shield doors, namely the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph. Try throwing it at a door and running through as you are being pursued. *If a Spike Grenade is ever stuck to a chain-link fence (High Ground or The Pit), then the spikes released into the fence will actually spread straight through the fence. Such a tactic would be useful if a group of enemies ran past said fence. *The grenade is extremely useful when thrown at corners where the damage inflicted would be toward the facing walls. The spikes ejected will reflect off of walls on a shallow angle and will be focused if thrown into a corner. *It is useful for taking out foes hiding inside Bubble Shields. The erupting spikes inside the Bubble Shield (confined as they are) bounce everywhere within the Bubble, immediately shredding anyone inside the shield. This is more powerful than an average spike grenade explosion as the spikes will continue to bounce off the walls until they find a target or are imbedded in the ground. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, the Spike's splash damage is relatively low when it sticks into a player, and so it is wise to stick an opponent in CQB situations, as you are more likely to live from the explosion. *If a Spike Grenade is stuck to a player or an object, such as a Crate, the explosion will do very little damage to other players or objects. This applies to unmovable crates such as in Foundry, thus the Spike Grenade shouldn't be used in Foundry as the spikes won't shoot out like from normal walls. *It can fully destroy all vehicles, excluding tanks, and their occupants upon a proper stick. *Grenade jumping using a Spike grenade does not work, as you will die instantly. This is due to the grenades spike properties and its small blast radius. *Physical damage from the impact of the spiked grenade might be considered quite high, explosive damage aside, as it is possible that one could use the grenade as a melee weapon in an emergency, functioning as a small spiked club or mace. Though it is unknown due to its explosive nature and being unable to try so in game. *The Spike Grenade made an appearance in the video Halo: Landfall, as a Marine grabs a Spike Grenade stuck into a nearby wall and hurls it into the air, destroying a Banshee. *This grenade has many comical sticks, such as sticking to player's groin. It can also be stuck to their head making them look like an "unicorn" for a brief second before exploding. *The Spike Grenade, shares a striking resemblance to the WW2 stick grenade also known as the, "Potato Masher" or "Stielhandgranate". *It's sometimes wondered by some players, why the Spike Grenade can't be used as a melee weapon for when the grenade is not active. *The throwing capability with a Spike Grenade is similar to that of the primitive spear. *A Hunter can be killed by a single Spike Grenade. *If the top of a Spike grenade is shot by a pistol it will cause it to explode. *The Spike Grenade is better at killing vehicles than the plasma grenade. If a ghost is stuck by a spike grenade (with a player inside), it will kill it in one stick. Plasma grenades typically require two to kill a ghost. It is unknown why. *You can grenade jump with this grenade. Although this is ill advised as you will most likely be killed by the spikes that eminate from it. If you have a ridiculous amount of health this is a plausible grenade jump. *The Spike Grenade is very similar in appearance to the Frag Grenade from Gears of War. Although the appearance is strictly visual as the two grenades are completely different in function. *The only things a Spike Grenade can not stick are shield doors (with the exception of the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph), the Cold Storage Monitor on Cold Storage, and Brute Chieftains' power armor. *being the largest this grenade is the easiest the activate via shooting it. See Also *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Type-25 Carbine Sources Category:Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Explosives Category:The Covenant